


[Haikyuu!! Tribe AU] Caught in the Act

by Tdgarts



Series: Haikyuu!! Tribe AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Not super descriptive but still not for children to read, Short Story, caught doing the sex, slightly nsfw, tribe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: Kageyama catches Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the bedroom. It's hard for Iwaizumi to resist his urges while in season.





	[Haikyuu!! Tribe AU] Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t kill me for this idea. I had to write it. (This series is for me to self indulge so don’t @ me) it was just too good of an idea for me to not write it out.  
Look at the previous post for the designs. But I’ll post em here anyways.i don’t have a full design of the new Iwaizumi and Kentarou human looks yet. But there are their wolf forms still.  
Wolves: https://twitter.com/tdgarts/status/1156759995230253059?s=20  
Kageyama: https://twitter.com/tdgarts/status/1083195867861901314?s=20  
Hope you like it!

The castle was dark and quiet during the night. The little crow child walked slowly through the peaceful halls, not a single noise could be heard. The soft warm glow of the torches allowed a bit of light to shine in the halls, along with the torches of the guards glowed outside the castle patrolling the area. The little crow child, Kageyama couldn't sleep in his large bed in this strange land. He was feeling lonely without his tribe and he misses his mother and father. He even misses his older siblings for once.  
Kageyama's footsteps were silent against the teal rug, he looks at the different pictures and artifacts that hung on the wall. He was always told that humans were dangerous and to stay away, but something about the humans in this kingdom weren't the same as the other humans they'd find in the other villages. He really liked the wolf beasts that live here, they were friendly to him and didn't show any interest to eat him like other normal wolves.  
Kageyama stops when he hears the tapping of claws on stone. He panics and looks for a place to hide, the best place to hide was a table. He quickly crawls under and tucks himself in. His wings tucked closely to help him camouflage in the darkness.  
The tapping becomes louder as the being came closer. Kageyama then sees four yellow and brown wolf legs then a wolf head appears in front of him. The red eyes of the wolf beast glowed while he stares at the little crow.  
"What are you doing out of your room?" Kentarou speaks to him. Kageyama looks away, Kentarou shifts into his human form. He reaches his hand to Kageyama, "come out from under there. You shouldn't be out of your room at night."  
"But I don't like being alone," Kageyama moves away from Kentarou's clawed hand. "I want to be with my mama."  
The wolf growls and moves his hand away, "I know you probably do. But we have guards that patrol these halls and I don't want them to accidentally hurt you."  
Kageyama stays away from him still, "I want my mama! I don't want to be here anymore!" Kageyama's voice echoed through the empty halls. His eyes swell up with tears.  
Kentarou flinches, his eyes had a look of anger in them, "then try to go find them if you miss them so much! Let's see how long you last in the woods without your precious mother!" He shifts back into a wolf and walks off to finish patrolling the halls.  
Kageyama sniffs and wipes his eyes, he crawls out from under the table. He rushes in the opposite direction to find an exit door. The multiple doors he finds are either locked or lead to an empty room.  
He continues down the long hallway that never seemed to end. He freezes when he hears a loud noise from down the hall. A highly decorated door was at the end of the hallway. Kageyama slowly walked up to the gold, white and teal door. The crest of the royal family was engraved in the middle of the door. Kageyama could hear muffled noises coming from the other side of the door.  
He pushes the door open to peak inside. The room was dark, only the moonlight shining through the window to light up the room. He could see two bodies on the bed in the middle of the room, the two looked familiar to Kageyama. It was the King, Oikawa and his Wolf Beast, Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi was on top of Oikawa, he bit his neck and back as he held Oikawa close to his body. Iwaizumi's yellow wolf eyes glowed in the light of the moon as he continued his attack on Oikawa. Oikawa would reach behind him to grab Iwaizumi, he made strange noises that Kageyama never heard from him before. The two seemed to have no idea that Kageyama was there.  
"H-Hajime! Hajime! Slow down! Ah!" Oikawa would pant out but stopped once Iwaizumi would bite his neck hard. A small trail of blood going down his neck. Iwaizumi only growled and went harder on Oikawa.  
Suddenly something covered Kageyama's eyes and pulled him away from the room. He was about to yell for help when the familiar face of Kentarou appeared in his vision.  
"Don't go in there. You didn't need to see that." Kentarou picks up Kageyama. The crow boy flapped his wings on his back.  
"What are they doing?" Kageyama asks him.  
"They're having alone time. My father… He has animal problems once in a while. You don't need to worry about it." Kentarou looks at him and sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you and storming off like a child," he pets Kageyama's head, "I can stay with you tonight. I'm done patrolling the halls."  
Kageyama smiles a little, "Iwaizumi-san is really nice to cuddle with. His wolf fur is warm."  
Kentarou nods, he begins to walk back to Kageyama's room, "he is. I promise my wolf fur is soft and warm as well."  
He puts down Kageyama to shift into his much smaller wolf form. He leans down so Kageyama climbs on his back, the crow child instantly snuggles into his thick fur as Kentarou heads back to the room for the night.  
He hopes Kageyama doesn't remember what he saw in that room. It would be awkward the next day for everyone if he brought it up.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next morning, everyone gathered to eat their breakfast. Kageyama looked at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, both clearly tired from a long night.  
"Did you fix your animal problems last night, Iwaizumi-san?" He asks. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both choke on their meals; both blush red.  
Kentarou quickly stops Kageyama, "we don't talk about the animal problems. It's a very sensitive topic for them."  
"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry," Kageyama goes back to finish his meal.  
Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kentarou all look at each other. "I'll explain after our morning meal." Kentarou tells them.  
The awkward atmosphere wouldn't go away for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw: Oikawa is not a magic user. His kingdom has a special connection to nature and they can have a special telepathic bond to animals. Wolf Beasts like Iwaizumi are more like guard dogs. There are sorcerers, but not in Oikawa's kingdom.


End file.
